Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for displaying timekeeping products, and in particular to a retail store display that allows a customer to visually determine the accuracy of a timekeeping product.
Retail store displays of timekeeping products allow a customer to identify and appreciate a variety of characteristics of individual timepieces. Such displays can help to increase brand recognition, convey product value, and provide useful information to customers during a shopping experience. Although currently available retail store displays provide real benefits to both retail merchants and customers alike, many advances may still be made to provide improved display systems and methods for displaying timekeeping products. Embodiments of the present invention provide a solution for at least some of these needs.